


You Know You Like It When I Tease You

by Incaptainswanwetrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, of the lemon variety, prompt request, teasing and flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incaptainswanwetrust/pseuds/Incaptainswanwetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request: you know you like it when I tease you. What happens when Killian teases Emma all throughout family dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Like It When I Tease You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by and reading. More fics are heading your way. They'll be posted on here or on tumblr, so make sure you're following me (URL: incaptainswanwetrust)! Just a hint of smut to drive everyone insane, just like Emma!

This was absolute torture. It all started before they left for Sunday family dinner with her parents. Killian came up behind her as she finished getting ready trailing kisses down her neck, playfully biting her ear, and whispering some deliciously naughty promises of what he wanted to do to her. She was tempted to say fuck it and skip family dinner. Since everything that happened with Maleficent, she and her parents were trying to move past it and try to get back to normal. So, she let Killian continue kissing her and probably let it go on a little longer than she should, because they ended up rushing to make it to dinner. She didn’t want to show up late and have Regina smirking at her, or Henry asking questions.

When they got to the apartment, Mary Margaret asked her if she could take care of the salad while she frosted the cake, and Henry set the table. She made her way over to the kitchen countertop, expecting Hook to stay behind in the living room and talk to her father. The two of them had some weird bromance going on, but hey, at least they got along. However, that sneaky pirate followed her into the kitchen, with a way too innocent look on his face claiming that he wanted to provide assistance. She should have known better. 

As she started getting the salad ready, Killian came up behind her and wrapped his good arm around her waist. A completely innocent gesture to the eye of her family, but that sneaky pirate knew what he was doing. 

He ran his finger back and forth across the skin, right between the bottom of her blouse and the top of her jeans. He caressed the skin slowly, causing her breath to hitch, and making her shiver and react to his touch. He knew that she was sensitive to his touch, especially right there, and he quietly chuckled. 

She looked at him with a, “what are you doing look” and darted her eyes to the rest of the family in the other room. He just gave her his crooked grin and continued. She could see it in his eyes that he was in a playful mood tonight and started thinking up excuses for why they would need to leave dinner early. 

He leaned in and whispered in her ear how badly he wanted to bend her over at the counter and fuck her because he couldn’t get the image of what she was wearing underneath those clothes out of his head. She gasped, badly wishing they were alone in her apartment right now so that this could happen. He pressed his thumb to her hip bone right under the top of her jeans, gave her kiss right under her jaw, and made his way back into the kitchen leaving her very tense. 

He sat next to her at dinner, nothing out of the ordinary but kept his good hand on her thigh as he made conversation with everyone at the table. At first it started innocent, but he kept inching it higher, slowly torturing her and teasing her by reminding her how wonderful it feels to have his hands on her. She really should not be thinking about how amazing his hands felt when he spread his legs apart to see how wet he made her. 

“Emma! Are you feeling okay? You look flushed.” Her mother’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. Everyone at the table looking over to make sure she was fine. She caught the eye of her boyfriend who looked very concerned, but also a little mischievous, fully knowing why she was blushing. She assured her mother that she was okay and pinched Killian’s side as a form of payback. He leaned into her and mumbled into her ear, “Hmmm, I’ll get you back for that later, love.” 

As they were eating dessert, she couldn’t help but notice his tongue wrapping around the spoon and how he made sure he licked every last bit of the ice cream off his spoon. Again, her mind wandered to the things that tongue could do and has done to her body. Killian once revealed to her that he enjoyed the little whimpers Emma made every time he would flick his tongue and suck on her nipples. He wasn’t even doing anything to her right now and she was getting worked up! 

Hoping that they could leave after dessert was foolish on her part. Conversation moved to the living room where Regina was showing pictures to Mary Margaret and David, Killian, and Henry seemed to be working on a puzzle together. Ordinarily, she would all about working that puzzle, but tonight, her mind was set on different things. Excusing herself, she made her way upstairs to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face and calm down. After splashing some cold water on her face and taking a couple of deep breaths, she no longer felt so aroused, and was about to make her way back downstairs. As she opened the door, her pirate pushed her back in and kicked the door shut with her foot. “What are you doing here? They’re gonna notice you’re gone.” 

“I merely let them know that I was checking up on you to make sure you were feeling better”, Hook replied with a wink. “Hush love, we don’t have much time.” Before letting her respond, he gently backed her up towards the door and started kissing the column of her neck. “You smell amazing, love” as he inhaled long and deep, ending with a small bite right behind her ear. She immediately tangled her fingers in his hair as she pulled him into a kiss. He opened his mouth to offer his tongue to her and she pulled him in even closer. She couldn’t help but moan out loud because she could feel how ready Killian was to take me in the bathroom.

“Shhhh….my love, they might hear us, and we wouldn’t want them to find us in such a compromising position like this, would we?” It felt like Killian was reading my mind because his hands slipped down to grab my butt to bring me closer to his erection, which she grinded on. “Do you feel what you do to me? I’ve been like this since we left the house, just waiting until we get home and I can take you to bed and-” 

“MOM! YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE IS READY”, Henry’s yell echoed. Emma quickly stepped away from Killian who looked like was ready to pounce. She put her hand on his chest to give them some distance and some time to catch their breath and compose themselves. “What’s this about hot chocolate?” 

“Well Swan, I merely told the young lad that perhaps his mother wasn’t feeling very well and would appreciate a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. Of course, then everyone wanted a hot chocolate so your father and Henry got to work. I took the opportunity to go check on you”, Killian finished with a wink and a short, sweet kiss. 

“As sweet and clever of a plan that is, now we’re going to be here even longer!” Emma playfully whined as she hip checked him on their way to the stairs. 

Killian gently pulled her back so that he was hugging her from behind, “You know you like when I tease you.” With his infamous smirk and a wink in her direction, he left her feeling hot and bothered all over again on the stairs. She thought to herself, “Damn bastard. He’s good.”


End file.
